The Thunder Rolls
by crc2010
Summary: A horrible storm rages outside, as James worries for his boyfriend, Kendall. When Kendall finally makes his way to the couple's home, James discovers what was really happening in the night, and rage takes over. IMPLIED SLASH MALE/MALE KAMES KendallXJames


THUNDER ROLLS

The wind blows hard, and rain pelts the windows. I sit up in bed watching the lightening shoot across the sky, and listening to the thunder cackle in the night. I shake as a cold chill crawls down my spine and I reach for the phone. One, two, three rings.

"Come on, Kendall. Please pick up."

Four, five, six rings.

"Hey it's Kendall, sorry I couldn't answer. You know what to do." BEEP.

"Hey Kenny, it's James. I was getting worried. It's after 3:30, and you promised to be home at ten tonight. It's raining pretty hard, and I'm getting worried. Just drive safe, and come home soon. I love you."

I hang up and set the phone on the night stand. I pace the floor a few times, waiting impatiently for my lover to crawl back into my arms. I think about the conversation before he walked out the door.

_ "Kendall, it's suppose to storm, and we have to wake up early. Please just stay home with me tonight. You can go out with the guys another night." I pleaded as he grabbed his coat and car keys._

_ "James, it's not that big of a deal. I haven't been out in a few weeks, and I'll be home by ten. The storm isn't suppose to begin until have midnight, and you won't have a thing to worry about."_

_ After soft peck on the lips, and a brief I love you; Kendall ventured his way out into the night for a drink with the boys._

I make my way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I won't be sleeping for a while anyways, and I need a caffeine rush to get through the night without losing my wits. I turn on the television and watch the late night news, until the coffee is done. I pour a cup, and sip it slowly. Trying to avoid the thought of what could be happening out in the storm, I pray to myself quietly. I pray that Kendall is alright, and he's just lost track of time at the bar with the guys. I pray that maybe he pulled off the road on the way home, and is waiting on the rain to slow up before venturing the road again.

It's now 4:15 A.M. and headlights flash against the windows. I run over to see Kendall putting the car in park. I lose all control, and run out the door to meet him with a hug. The lightening streaks across the sky, and the thunder continues to roll into the night. The smell of rain and mud is thick in my nose.

"Kendall, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried."

I bury my face into Kendall's coat, and inhale hoping his thick musky scent will help comfort me. However, the smell that hangs on his jacket is very flowery and girly. Nothing like Kendall uses. It took less than three seconds for it to register in my mind.

"You weren't out with the guys were you?" Tears slide down my cheeks. He doesn't have to answer, I already know.

The lightening cracks one more time, and regret flashes in Kendall's eyes. "W-what do you mean? Of course I was. We better get in, baby. You're soaked."

Liar! How can he go to some home-wrecker's house in this mess to sleep with her, while I sit home to worry, and lie to my face?

Fury builds inside of me, and I rush into the house, and head for the bedroom. Hate and sorrow burns in my heart, as I make my way for the bedroom. Kendall chases after me, calling out my name and stuttering fake excuses. I shut the door on his face, and drag the nightstand against the door, sealing me inside. Rationality has left my body completely. I am now acting on impulse. I'm so blinded by rage that I don't register what I'm doing, until Kendall finally knocks the door in.

"Woah, James. What are you doing? Calm down. I doesn't have to be this way." Kendall stammers as he tries to reason with me, but it's too late for reasoning.

I cock the gun and aim it right for his heart. "You broke my heart, and now I'm going to take yours."

Lightening flashes for the last time in the night, casting a bright light through the window illuminating the fear in Kendall's face. The thunder shouts as I pull the trigger, muting the gunshot. Kendall grabs his bleeding chest and drop to his knees, and I walk over to him.

"And the thunder shall continue to roll." I whisper softly in his ear before placing the barrel to my head, and I finally fall into eternal sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I've had a horrible case of writer's block. This is a short one shot. It's kind of scatter-brained, but it's late in the night, and I felt the need to write. This story was very interesting to write. I was listening to "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks, and was inspired. I recommend listening to that song as you read to get a full affect. I may alter, and change this later as I'm not completely happy with this end result. As always please Review as I greatly appreciate it. ((: 3 CodyRay


End file.
